


Reunion

by MukashiMukashi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Whole Cake Island, Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers, Wano Country (One Piece), Whole Cake Island Arc Spoilers, Zolu Month, blink and you miss it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukashiMukashi/pseuds/MukashiMukashi
Summary: Finally reuniting in Wano Kuni. Even a week can feel like a couple years.Spoilers through Chapter 914/Episode 900
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> So I haven't written fic in a very long time, but it's 3 AM and I have a severe writer's block for some of my regular work and thought this might be a good way to get back into the groove of writing. This is the first time I've written for this pairing, but I've loved them forever, so I'm very sorry to inflict my ZoLu fan trash on the internet OTL
> 
> There's a ZoLu month going on and this somewhat fits with the first prompt of "long time no see"--mostly because it's kind of a meta joke with how it took two years or something like that for Luffy and Zoro to appear together again since the Zou arc, but the in-series timeline is something like a little over a week to two weeks. I'm really digging the art going around for Wano Kuni ZoLu, but I don't see as much fic set to around this arc yet but I think it's got a lot of potential.

“So what’d you do this week while I was gone?” Luffy asked between mouthfuls of oshiruko. Tsuru and Kiku had gone back to fussing over Tama, trying to get her to rest, leaving Luffy and Zoro sitting in front of the tea shop in Okobore Town with their own bowls of the steaming hot treat. Between fighting off Hawkins and getting medicine to Tama, this was the first real moment they had to sit and enjoy each other’s company since reuniting. Even though it had only been a little over a week, it had felt to Luffy like they were apart for years.

Zoro lowered his own bowl and thought for a moment. “Went around bars to gather information. Drank a lot of sake.” He took a sip of the oshiruko, relishing in its warmth. “What’d you do while you were in Big Mom’s territory? Besides saving the shitty cook.”

The rubberman audibly gulped down the third piece of mochi whole before rambling enthusiastically. “It was really cool! We ate all this delicious food, well first I ate this big fish that was poisonous so that wasn’t as good, and then we met Sanji’s family who helped me get rid of the poison, and we met the girl who Sanji was supposed to marry and she let us eat soooo much chocolate, and then Nami and I got lost in the woods and I ate a lot of crackers which were way too dry, and then we crashed a wedding and the cake was also delicious, and then I met this guy who was made of mochi and ugh, I had to swallow all his mochi before we could continue, and he was _so big_ that…”

Zoro twitched. “Wait. You met a guy who was made of mochi and you _swallowed_ him?” He wasn’t jealous, not at all. He just wasn’t sure if his dumbass captain knew how that sounded.

“Well, he threw so much on me, I had to! I had to run a lap around before we could continue. It really gave me a real workout!” Zoro twitched again. Luffy continued, undeterred. He swallowed the rest of the soup in his oshiruko down in one long gulp. “Actually, he kind of looks like you, now that I think about it. Except he’s got has pink hair.”

“…” Not jealous at all, thought Zoro.

“And he has these little weird eyelashes.” The rubberman stuck craned his face closer to peer at his first mate’s eyes. “Though, I have to say Zoro, your eyelashes are looking much longer now than they were last time I saw you…”

The swordsman swatted his captain away, suppressing the urge to bring Luffy’s face even closer.

“Ne, Zoro, what’s wrong?” Luffy stretched his spoon into Zoro’s bowl, scooping up one of the mochi. “Are you jealous that I got to fight a really cool guy while you didn’t? Don’t worry, there are still lots of strong guys to fight here too!”

The swordsman raised his bowl away from Luffy’s attempt to take a second mochi ( _“Oi, you had your share!”_ ) and sighed. His captain was indeed, that dumb. “I’m not jealous. I just don’t like being away from you, even a week feels long.” He hugged Luffy’s head into his right shoulder, gently stroking the black tendrils of hair in his calloused hands. He had missed this. “Sounds like you did a lot and had a lot of fun though.”

A giant grin broke out on the rubberman’s face. “Yeah! When we go again to kick Big Mom’s ass, let’s go eat all of those things together!”

The swordsman gave the smallest of smiles. “Aye, Senchou. Though, I’ll probably watch you eat most of it. I can’t eat as much sweets as you and Chopper.”

“Does that mean I can have the rest of your oshiruko?” Luffy stared at the half-eaten bowl intently, the slightest bit of drool beginning to drip from the corners of his mouth.

“I didn’t say that.” Zoro said, as he began drinking the azuki soup, closely his eye to savor its taste. “This is actually pretty good.”

His mistake, of course, was that he opened his eye mid-sip to see Luffy staring intently at his lips with those big brown eyes. There was hunger in it. He gulped, almost choking on the liquid that was rushing far too quickly down his throat, his blood rushing even quicker somewhere else.

“Fine.” He stuck his bowl out, turning away. “You can have the rest.”

“Yippee! Zoro’s the best!” Luffy cheered, breaking free of Zoro’s hold to grab the bowl and gleefully inhaling the rest of the mochi and azuki soup.

The swordsman tried to hide his smile with his sleeve as he pulled out his sake and drained the bottle. “Of course.” He let the heat wash over him, some combination of the drink and the compliment making him feel warm and fuzzy inside. “You can make up for it by finding me more sake later.”

Wiping the stains from his mouth in satisfaction, the rubberman laughed and leaned back into his first mate’s shoulder. “Shishishishi, of course! Now that we’re back together, we can kick Kaidou’s ass and we’ll take all the food and sake we can find back here to share with everyone!”

“Aye, Senchou.” Zoro smirked and wrapped his arms around Luffy. “It’s good to be back together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Goddammit Zoro, sometimes you're a little tsundere I'm so sorry OTL
> 
> Tumblr: mukashimukashiblog


End file.
